


Make You Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Was There Ever Any Doubt? [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-AVKW. Blaine's proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

“You can do this, Blaine. You made the decision ages ago. Ages. Ago. Just breathe.” Blaine Anderson was standing in his bathroom in his apartment that he and Kurt shared. Kurt, luckily, was out of the house running an errand for work. Blaine quickly straightened his tie and headed to the door.

Arriving at the Hummel house, he knocked lightly on the door before letting himself in. “Mr. Hummel? Are you home?”

“In the family room, Blaine!” As Blaine entered, he added, “And how many times must I tell you to call me Burt?”

Blaine chuckled. “All right. Burt. I wondered if we could speak.”

“Sure. Shoot.” Burt muted the football game.

“As you know, I’m very much in love with your son. I know I hurt him once before and I nearly lost him because of it. But I want you to know, I’ll never hurt him again. And I was hoping for your permission to make it so I’ll never leave him again.”

Burt looked confused. “Isn’t that on you? I don’t quite understand.”

Blaine laughed. “Mr. Hummel….Burt, I’m asking your permission to ask for your son’s hand in marriage. As you know, Ohio recently made it possible for people like us to marry here.”

Burt’s eyes filled with tears. His son was going to get married… “Yes, Blaine, you have my permission. I tell ya, I never thought you’d ask permission. You two are so crazy for each other I’m shocked you haven’t eloped yet.” Blaine and Burt were laughing as Finn walked into the room.

“Oh, hey man, what’s up?”

“Hey Finn. I was just telling Burt how I plan to propose to Kurt.”

Finn choked on the beer he was drinking. “Whoa, really? Congrats, man!” He reached out and clapped Blaine on the shoulder. “Kurt’s gonna shit himself with joy when you ask him.”

Blaine rose as he laughed. “Well, I sure hope he takes it well.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Burt asked genially.

Smiling, Blaine murmured, “I don’t think there was. For either of us.”

 _  
**  
~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~   
**   
_

Nearly two weeks had passed since Blaine had asked Burt’s permission. Finally, the day had come. He was going to ask Kurt to vow to be his forever. Putting the finishing touches on the table setting, he turned as Kurt entered the apartment.

“Ooh, what’s this about?” he asked, interest piqued.

“Just a little something for my lovely boyfriend,” Blaine said as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s jaw.

“I love it, Blaine.” Blaine held the chair out for Kurt to sit, and sat opposite him.

“So how was work?”

“Work. Just another boring day really. How was your day?”

“Nerve-wracking.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“I’ve been planning this for a while…” Blaine murmured.

“Planning….what? This dinner?”

“No. This.” Blaine dropped to one knee, taking Kurt’s left hand in his.

“Oh my god.”

“Kurt, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I’ve loved you from the moment you stopped me on that staircase. I loved you even when we fought. I loved you even when we were apart. I survived a plane crash to tell you I love you. You’ve been mine for almost over 10 years now. And I love you just as much as I did that first day, and I love you more than I ever have all at once. I already spoke to your family and they’ve given their blessing. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?”

“I…Yes. Yes! Yes of course, of course I’ll marry you!” Kurt let Blaine slide the engagement ring onto his finger before throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck and kissing him.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, ecstatic. “You know, Kurt, I’ve always been yours. This is really just a matter of making you mine forever.”

“Forever,” Kurt mumbled, his mouth on Blaine’s neck.

"I’ve already booked a chapel. We’ll be married in just under a year. Just a year and then you’re mine forever, and I yours.”

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you too, Kurt. I can’t wait to make you mine.”

“I’ve always been yours. Always.”


End file.
